Sololeveling- rol play
by Lucius23
Summary: fanfic de solo leveling basado en rol play de chat de los fanaticos de solo leveling. Tematica: El gremio Magnus es catalogado como uno de clase C dentro de estados unidos, la mitad de sus miembros son clase E, un tercio de clase D, 6 clase C y solo uno de clase B quien desempeña el rol de maestro. Durante una expedicion a un portal rango D por parte de 11 de sus miembros, este


Miembros

Dos curadores -- Fanny rango C

Dos tanques- willmer rango C

Dos asesinos - Klauss E -micca rango C

Dos magos : Kai mago de fuego rango C

Dos espadachines (Himeka) rango C

Carga equipaje - Bartolome rango E

maestro del gremio -Talito rango B

El gremio Magnus se ha reunido a las afueras del portal rango D que se ha abierto a las afueras de la secundario Rusbel. El maestro del gremio talito mira con descontento el portal, al ser un gremio pequeño a lo maximo que puede aspiras es a inscursionar en los portales que ningun gremio grande quiere, los rango E y D. Incluso este rango D fue dificil obtener para el.

\- que desdichada es mi suerte- se lamenta mientras ve a los demas integrantes del grupo a su alrededor, un puñado de cazadores inmaduros que ningun otro gremio importante quiso acoger, pero no se puede quejar, sin estas sobras de comida no existiria el gremio Magnus en primer lugar - ¿deberia haberme quedado en el gremio calaveras?Al menos alli tenia un salario estable, no si siguiera alli no tendria la libertad que siempre desee- se lamenta

-Maestro no podia haber conseguido un mejor lugar- se lamenta Bartolome un cazador rango E que se unio hace poco al gremio y que solo sirve como burro de carga debido a su falta de poder. Al ser un cazador es mas fuerte que un humano normal, pero sigue siendo un verdadero incompetente

-Es lo mejor que puede obtener- contesta talito mirando con rencor al cazador rango E que hizo un comentario tan incompetente, tal vez cuando regresen del portal debera echarlo del gremio para asi mantener el respeto que tiene de los otros miembros- ¡rapido inutiles!- grita fuertemente a los demas miembros con el fin de refirmar su debil autoridad

\- vale, vale, no se desquite con nosotros "M-A-E-S-T-R-O"- contesta Kai el mago de fuego rango C del grupo, su personalidad sarcarstica es ciertamente algo que resaltar

-Maestro ¿esta seguro que es un portal Rango D? Por alguna razon no tengo buena espina sobre el- dice fanny la unica sanadora rango C del gremio, una chica timida y temerosa que apenas incursiona en el mundo de los cazadores

\- Ja, no tengas miedo Fanny un portal rango D no es nada amenazante, lo maximo que podemos ganar es un resfriado comun- contesta Wilmer el tanke de Rango C quien tambien es un cazador experimentado- vamos, no puedo esperar para matar y aplastar lo que sea que este dentro- añade euforico empujando a kai

-no me empujes demente, no todos queremos matar moustro como tu- se queja Kai

-desperdiciar mi talento cargando cosas solo por ser un rango E- susurra Bartolome molesto

-tranquila Fanny lo verifique antes de entrar - responde talito hablando por ultima vez con el supervisor del portal quien da su aprobacion para que el gremio ingrese

-kai eres un debilucho, sino te empujo posiblemente no te atrevas a entrar- contesta riendo wilmer

-wilmer no seas un maton- indica molesta micca la asesina de rango C

-no lo alabes, ser un maton para el es su principal Don- dice kai molesto caminando hacia el portal

\- No digas eso, no soy un maton solo soy un hombre que disfruta la aventura- dice riendo Wilmer mientras mira de reojo al maestro del gremio, no le gustaria hacer enojar a Talito por su actitud. El gremio ingresa a la dugeon

-recuerden estar alerta no sabemos lo que pueda pasar- indica talito a su party

-entendido master- responde micaa firmemente, antes de tener su despertar como cazadora hizo el servicio militar en su pais natal, por lo que respetaba en cierta forma la cadena de mando dentro del gremio

\- no se dejen lastimar mi mama no es infinito- se lamenta fanny quien carecia de confianza en su propia utilidad como sanadora

-yo soy el tanke, mientras este aqui solo concentrate en curarme a mi, asi todos estaremos a salvo- indica wilmer con soberbia

"No le hables asi a fanny" Piensa klaus en su mente al ver la actitud de wilmer, antes de su despertar el y fanny fueron buenos amigos, pero desde que ella desperto como una sanadora rango C y el como un mero asesino rango E sus caminos se separaron completamente "Tengo que volverme mas fuerte" se lamamenta

\- Esperenme no vayan a entrar si mi- dice klaus suavemente, como intentando darse fuerza a si mismo

\- Maestro por que soy el unico mago aqui, no pudo venir tambien Raquel, su magia de agua de nivel C podria ser util en caso de enemigos resistente al fuego- indica kai extrañando a su amiga maga, aunque sus elementos eran opuestos ellos se llevaban muy bien

-es una novata, no seria de utilidad aqui- contesta Talito

-comprendo...- contesta Kai sin estar muy convencido, en el gremio todos eran novatos ¿que importanci tendria incluir a uno mas en la expedicion?

-wilmer, con esa actitud seras el primero en morir sin mi ayuda- se lamenta fanny

-¿Morir?¿Crees que eso me da miedo? Soy un tanke, la muerte es mi vida diaria, si tuviera miedo a ser asesinado en batalla me habria dedicado a ser un miedoso asesino que ataca por la espalda- indica mirando a micca quien lo mira con desprecio

-esta demasiado oscuro en esta dugeon, Kai ven aqui y alumbra el camino- ordena talito

-vale, abran paso aqui viene Kai la mejor linterna portatil, que uso más util para un mago de fuego- contesta Kai con un tono molesto lanzando un hechizo de bajo nivel

-¿Esa es tu maxima potencia oh gran mago de fuego? Hasta un cerrillo seria mas potente- dice wilmer burlandose de su compañero de guild

-tengo que guardar mi Mana, no soy un tonto como tu con una gran vitalidad y que solo sirve para escudo humano- dice Kai molesto ante el comentario de Wilmer

-No discutan chicos, este no es el lugar ni el momento- dice talito mirando a micca- ¿has notado algo raro micca? - pregunta

-¿guardar Mana? Que tonteria, en un portal rango D ni siquiera seremos capaces de ocupar el 10% de nuestro mana- contesta wilmer confiado

-tengo mala espina- dice fanny temblando mientras ve a su alrededor

-¿crees que sea una mazmorra peligrosa? - pregunta Klaus acercandose a fanny para tranquilizarla- es mi primera vez en una- reconoce

-¿tu primera vez en una? Entonces eres un novato- dice Wilmer con desagrado mientras ve a el debil asesino de rango E. Repentinamente comienza a temblar, algo lo suficientemente grande como para hacer temblar el piso de la dugeon se acerca- ¿que diablos? No deberia haber nada tan grande en esta mazmorra de rango D como para hacer temblar la tierra- añade un poco temeroso

-Formacion de batalla- ordena rapidamente Talito ante el peligro cercano.


End file.
